The present invention is directed toward a self-activating fire extinguisher and more particularly toward such a device which includes a frangible package having a quantity of a fire extinguishing liquid therein which is dispersed when the package breaks at an elevated temperature.
Fire extinguishers have been known in the past which utilize a liquid within a container wherein the container bursts as a result of increased internal pressure created by the heat from a fire in order to release the liquid. Reference is made to such prior extinguishers in U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,971. While the details of such devices are not known, it is assumed that a protective cover or the like must be provided around the container in order to prevent injuries when the container explodes. Providing such covers would, undoubtedly, increase the cost of such extinguishers.
The foregoing problem becomes even more serious when it is desired to use the more modern fire extinguishing fluids which are currently available such as Halon. It is known that these materials must be contained in an airtight container in order to preserve the effectiveness thereof. Since fire extinguishers must sometimes be kept many years before the fluid is utilized, it has been determined that the best type of container for these materials is glass. Should such an extinguisher explode, however, the flying glass can create a serious danger.
Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,525 and 3,918,526 show an example of a fire extinguisher which includes a glass cylinder which is filled with a fire extinguishing solution. Although the cylinder is provided with a cover, the cover is apparently made of a combustible plastic. According to the patent, the container bursts into small pieces as a direct result of the heat created by the burning cover. Thus, the cover does not provide protection for the fragments of broken glass.
While the present invention has many uses, it is particularly suited for the manufacture of self-activating fire extinguishers which can also function as Christmas tree ornaments. In connection with such use, it is important that glass fragments not be thrown about when the extinguisher is activated. To Applicant's knowledge, no one has ever proposed to utilize an exploding-type fire extinguisher as an ornament for a Christmas tree.
Insofar as Applicant is aware, only one proposal has been made in the past to combine a fire extinguisher with a Christmas tree ornament. This combination is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,020. However, the device shown in this patent is relatively complex and utilizes a mechanical actuator to release the fire extinguishing liquid from the ornament. The ornament does not break as a result of the ornament or the fluid contained therein being heated.